Anochece
by Andrea10973
Summary: El anochecer es el momento comprendido entre el absoluto ocultar del sol y la entera desaparición de la luz que le acompaña, dando lugar a la noche. Acontecimiento espectacular, a menudo confundido con el atardecer. Exactamente igual a él.


Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel, ni de Disney, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡Navidad está aquí! 2.0" del Foro La Torre Stark.

Se alternan recuerdos que el personaje realmente no recuerda, con escenas que está viviendo. Estos "recuerdos" están en cursiva (itálicas).

* * *

Anochece

* * *

Tal vez no al punto de poder aseverarlo, pero Loki sospechaba que Heimdall sabía mucho más de lo que decía. Desde siempre lo había hecho.

Y entonces... ¿Qué oscuros secretos podía guardar? ¿De qué podía tener conocimiento, tan terrible para no querer compartirlo con nadie? ¿Incluyendo a su rey? A veces parecía sentirse culpable por algo de lo que probablemente nadie más debía saber.

Tantas incógnitas. Indagaría hasta contestarlas todas, naturalmente.

* * *

Ya el sol se va

* * *

-¿Príncipe? ¿Se... se encuentra bien?-, dudó en intentar algo más. No fue necesario. Al parecer había sido suficiente para traerlo de vuelta.

-No, Yvette...-, claro que no- no pasa nada-, le dedicó una sonrisa tan falsa como espontánea que la convenció. Años de uso y perfeccionamiento.

-¿Entonces empezamos?-, a punto de preguntarle qué exactamente, recordó.

-¿Por qué no lo inicias tú?-, sugirió. No se sentía capaz de siquiera dar la clase ese día. ¿Por qué se había presentado, en primer lugar?

-¿En serio?-, su sorpresa y entusiasmo fueron la respuesta. Lo hacía por ellos.

* * *

Despídete de él

* * *

-¿Que tú quieres qué?-, no. Él no podía estarle pidiendo eso. No a él.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo sin problemas. No es mucho pedir, y la gente necesita sentirse como en casa-, insistió. Ni siquiera aunque se lo rogara de rodillas lo haría. No había nada más que discutir.

-No voy a hacerlo-, respondió, tajante. Comenzó a andar con intención de salir de ese lugar, que ahora lo asfixiaba, cuanto antes. Conocía mejor que nadie los colapsos mentales.

-¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Por qué odias las fiestas?!-, se empecinó, a punto de desenterrar recuerdos tan dolorosos que había olvidado.

-¿Por qué no te callas? Nunca has sabido cuándo hacerlo, ¿verdad?-, habló con arrebatadora calma. Del tipo que antecede algo aterrador.

* * *

Mañana volverá

* * *

-Escuché que no celebras la Navidad-, el mortal irascible le habló, tratando de sonar casual. Se preguntaba, ¿cuántos infructuosos intentos debía soportar?

-Tampoco la celebro, es verdad-, le sonrió, burlón. Imperturbable.-Aunque no es como si hubiera una gran diferencia-, agregó, mordaz. Desde que podía recordar le había molestado demasiado que en Midgard hubieran alterado tanto cada uno de los aspectos más relevantes de la celebración, al punto de transformarla en otra totalmente distinta, que carecía de verdadero significado.

-Las fiestas de Yule... ¿Por qué no...-, no supo cómo hacer la pregunta que ya todos los "Revengers" se hacían.

-Sé de gente en Midgard que no las soporta, y no es infrecuente. ¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo?-, intentó evadir la situación. No había manera de convencerlo.

-Vamos... solo tienes que ayudar con el árbol-, insistió. No parecía querer rendirse pronto. Algo en común.

-Dime. Tú, que vienes de el reino con la mentalidad más abierta de todos, donde eres considerado alguien bastante inteligente, ¿a esto que el rey intenta hacer conmigo, no se le consideraría un delito?-, inquirió, dejando al otro incapaz de responder.- No está respetando mi libertad de creencias.-, remató, levantándose de la mesa. Ya no tenía hambre.

* * *

 _A no poder recordar._

* * *

 _Érase una vez... pero ya no_

* * *

Era extraño y a la vez no. Apenas se conocían, pero había esperado que la Valkiria también intentara hacerlo cambiar de parecer. También habría sido predecible si su hermano hubiera enviado a algún sakaariano.

Lo que jamás esperó, fue que se metiera con sus niños. Aquellos con una curiosidad y hambre de conocimiento comparables con la suya. A quienes él mismo había decidido entrenar, para que no fueran ridiculizados y discriminados por no querer ser sólo fuerza bruta.

Y logró convencerlo. Porque no había nada que les pudiera negar. En ellos podía ver el reflejo de quienes alguna vez fueron, pero ya no. De quienes pudieron llegar a ser, pero se les fueron arrebatados todo sueño e ilusión sin piedad.

Y a quienes aprendió a amar, incondicionalmente. Jamás los decepcionaría.

El Dios de las Mentiras fue incapaz de inventar alguna para deslindarse de la situación.

* * *

-De acuerdo-, comenzó la clase especial. -Muy bien-, intentó hacerse escuchar sobre todas las voces que parecían hablar sin sentido. -¡Niños! ¡Atención!-, ¿por qué decidió reunir a todos los niveles? Varios guardaron silencio.- Thor...-, una serie de jadeos de incredulidad lo interrumpieron. No podían creer que alguien pudiera referirse al rey de manera tan irrespetuosa. Se abstuvo de llevar una mano a su frente, a manera de exasperación- decidió que era una buena idea que nos encarguemos del sagrado árbol... este año-, apenas lo terminó de decir, y el caos y desorden se volvieron a desatar.

Sería difícil pero no imposible.

* * *

 _A no ser lo que merecen_

* * *

No se podía saber con exactitud, pero aproximadamente faltaban dos días para que las festividades debieran finalizar, si es que hubieran querido celebrarlas como era debido.

El Príncipe todavía estaba trabajando en el árbol, haciendo crecer uno desde un brote que el pequeño Jensen había donado. De su colección. Una de las pocas cosas que había logrado llevar. Sería el árbol sagrado más impresionante que alguna vez pudieran ver.

Era todo bastante solitario, a decir verdad. Y también agotador, pero él lo había pedido expresamente así. Le deba tiempo de pensar.

Hacía al menos 120 años que había dejado de celebrar esa clase de festividades. No había motivo.

Se supone que significa el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo. De poder hacer las cosas de manera distinta. De cambio y evolución. De abundancia, dicha y prosperidad.

Pero ¿cómo puedes seguir creyéndolo, si sientes que todo cuanto amabas te fue arrebatado durante esos días?

Simplemente no lo haces.

* * *

 _A no ser suficiente_

* * *

Aunque se suponía que debían ser los primeros, en realidad fueron los únicos. Nadie más llegó para ayudar. Era de esperarse.

Todos seguían ahogándose en mares de lágrimas por lo que habían perdido, sin ver lo afortunados que aún eran.

Sólo los niños eran lo suficientemente inocentes para no dejar que eso los consumiera. Y aún así, no todos ellos tenían ganas de celebrar.

Pero qué gran coincidencia que los únicos que destilaban por todas partes eso que los midgardianos llamaban "espíritu navideño", fueran exactamente quienes entrenaban con el Príncipe.

Entre todos adornaron el área destinada a la celebración de Yule, con lo que encontraron. Después él se encargó de convertirlos en verdaderos adornos, por medio de magia.

Pedazos de cables, alambres y trozos de diferentes materiales y formas, para adornar el gran árbol de Yggdrasil, según Banner, que se había unido a ellos.

Y otros más, para hacer figuras que pretendían ser animales, principalmente cabras, según los niños.

Hojas de una gran planta de menta que él mismo había hecho crecer mucho antes, a falta de Muérdago.

Las imprescindibles coronas que se apoderaron de cada espacio libre en cada pared, simbolizando la elemental Solar Cross. Hechas con parte del mismo brote del que hizo surgir el árbol, que había dividido y apartado desde un principio. Quería que al menos una cosa fuera lo más tradicional posible.

Con una gran ilusión de velas encendidas por todos lados, y una gran fogata frente al árbol. No había manera de encender fuego de verdad, y no podían arriesgarse a intentarlo.

Una pésima idea, si hablaba por sí mismo. Una interesante, si pensaba en su pequeño ejército.

* * *

 _A decepcionarlos_

* * *

Las risas, el desorden, la familiaridad con la que todo se daba. Las primeras horas fueron perfectas. Sólo Loki, sus niños, cuentos y bromas. Y bien, otro invitado inesperado a quien era mejor no hacer enojar.

Con hielo derretido que él mismo había creado y más hojas de menta o de un pequeño naranjo, que Yvette hizo crecer desde una única naranja, que después transformó en ponche, según sugerencias midgardianas (Banner).

Y varias manzanas desde un gigantesco manzano, que habían hecho crecer los niños del ahora nivel 4 como parte de su primer prueba, cuando tuvo que agruparlos en base a su habilidades. Un trabajo bastante bien hecho, para su edad y evidente falta de control de su propio seidr, siendo la clase más avanzada de todas.

Sin olvidar los montones de dulces, creados por él con un poco de magia. Inmediatamente se acabaron todos, acostumbrados a las insípidas raciones de comida que se servían en la improvisada cafetería.

Lo único que era como debía ser desde un principio fueron los frutos secos, que aunque eran escasos de manera natural, fueron cuantiosamente multiplicados por él previo a todo el alboroto, al ser el hechizo empleado uno relativamente sencillo.

Y ya estaban empezando a debatir sobre cómo hacer el Juilskinka, o mejor dicho, cómo iban a hacer pasar cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir, por uno.

* * *

Comenzaron a cantar algo a lo que el mortal llamaba villancicos, al ver que nadie más había llegado todavía. Eso le dio una idea, pero la dejaría para después.

Luego se comenzaron a contar cuentos que él jamás había escuchado. Absorto por estos, dejó de pensar en otra cosa.

Se dio la oportunidad de entablar y profundizar una conversación con el Dr. Banner. Al parecer, no eran tan diferentes. Le sorprendía lo mucho que el mortal comprendía de temas que él apenas dominaba.

Y ni hablar de la manera en que tan fácilmente se dejó llevar por los niños. Se había encariñado con ellos bastante rápido, para su gusto. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Hubiera sido imposible que no lo hiciera.

Simplemente olvidó toda hostilidad contra él y, tal vez no exactamente permitir el inicio de una amistad, pero por lo menos hacerle ver que no estaba interesado en eliminarlo en un corto plazo.

Si le hubieran dicho un año antes que estaría celebrando las fiestas de Yule, en compañía de un pequeño ejército de niños y un miembro de ese incoherente grupo de héroes, que no era precisamente su hermano, habría mandado encerrar al pobre individuo delirante, antes de que dijera algo más descabellado.

* * *

Llegó un momento en que todo se volvió insoportable. Parecía que eran los únicos con intenciones de celebrar. ¡Él! ¡Que para empezar no quería saber nada al respecto! ¡Ni siquiera habían motivos para hacerlo! ¡Pues bien!

Dio la clase como si estuvieran en su sala de entrenamientos. Los niños ni siquiera cuestionaron. Cada vez parecían desesperarse un poco más, y eso les levantó el ánimo.

Incluso Banner ayudó, mostrándoles técnicas ligeras pero útiles en combate. Y en retribución, lo aceptó como otro de sus discípulos. Junto a Thor pertenecería al nivel 0 (que había tenido que agregar para este último), ocasionando lo que había llamando "bullying" por parte del resto de los alumnos.

Qué ruines eran todos, para hacerles eso. Si querían seguir hundiéndose en su miseria, adelante, pero entonces no hubieran sugerido celebrar.

Lo que las supersticiones podían provocar. Y pensar que los asgardianos se consideraban a sí mismos una raza superior.

* * *

Al finalizar la sesión, contrario a lo que había esperado, los ánimos de varios de los niños parecían estar por los suelos. Así no era como se suponía que debían ser las fiestas.

Y el hecho de que muchos de ellos habían perdido a casi toda, si no es que a toda su familia, sólo acentuó la sensación de que no era correcto celebrar. Ni siquiera sabiendo que también era una temporada para recordar a quienes se habían ido.

Así que lo hicieron. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían podido despedirse de sus seres queridos. No hubo tiempo de llorar a los caídos en la batalla contra Hela.

Se organizó una digna despedida. O lo más digna que se podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que no habían cuerpos que honrar.

Entre lágrimas, se lanzaron pequeñas linternas. Se dedicaron las últimas palabras.

Fue un momento bastante lúgubre pero emotivo. Él también se despidió de quienes alguna vez fueron sus padres. De su padre, contando los días que pasó en Sakaar, la batalla y el tiempo a bordo de la nave, al menos un mes y medio después de lo que era debido. De su madre, al menos cuatro años tarde. Mientras se hacía pasar por Odin, nunca tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

Todavía no podía terminar de creerlo... él había provocado la muerte de ambos.

* * *

 _A que los alejen de mí_

* * *

Después de tantas emociones tan negativas, muchos de ellos ya no querían seguir celebrando, y aunque él mismo tampoco, decidió levantar sus "espíritus". El hecho de que esas fechas carecieran de significado para él, no implicaba que también debía ser así para todos ellos.

Así que dejó al midgardiano planear lo que harían a continuación. Que fuera algo diferente.

Nunca se esperó que lo que se le ocurriera, exigiría el uso de sus habilidades innatas.

El lugar se convirtió en una gran pista de hielo, donde varios niños intentaban aprender a patinar.

A un lado había una zona de nieve, donde se desarrollaba una reñida batalla de bolas de nieve, liderada por el mortal. Y un poco más apartado estaba él, ayudando a los más pequeños a hacer lo que Darcy alguna vez había llamado "muñecos de nieve". No lo admitiría, pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Jamás habría imaginado que algo tan sencillo como crear nieve o hielo, podría convertirse en algo tan bello.

Ninguno de los niños había visto algo parecido. Nunca habían llegado a subir alguna de las grandes montañas, para saber qué ocurría cuando las temperaturas eran tan bajas. Por eso valía la pena.

Quedaron atónitos, cuando hizo nevar.

* * *

Y ya era "media noche", ¡el gran día! Ya todos los niños parecían agotados, y el midgardiano a punto de quedarse dormido en el piso. No se habían movido de ahí, queriendo seguir. Muy pronto se volvería fastidiante.

Y aún no llegaba nadie más. ¡Pues bien! Él no tenía por qué preocuparse de eso.

Decir que justamente en ese momento lo estaban pasando excepcionalmente bien, sería una despreciable mentira. Poco a poco todos fueron vencidos por el cansancio. Y él también.

* * *

A cualquier niño le encanta crear escenarios de historias y peleas épicas. Se meten tanto en sus papales, que realmente parecen ser quienes fingen ser.

Al despertarse, cerca de siete horas después, se dedicaron a hacer obras de teatro. O un intento de.

Se interpretaron los cuentos y leyendas más conocidos de Asgard. Se recrearon las batallas más gloriosas de Yggdrasil.

Y también presentaron un par de historias típicas midgardianas, que contrastaban bastante con las primeras.

Esa era una de las grandes cuestiones. Sabía que su hermano estaba firmemente convencido de que los aceptarían sin reservas en Midgard, donde la esperanza de vida era de aproximadamente 80 años. Un poco más, un poco menos. Y la de todos, o la de la mayoría de los que iban a bordo, podía llegar a ser de hasta 5000 años.

Tan sólo pensar: ¿qué estarían haciendo en ese reino hace 5000 años?

* * *

 _A hacer algo tan terrible por lo que no puedan perdonarme_

* * *

Tuvo que dejar el lugar lo más pronto posible, al sentir que se acercaba un ataque de pánico. Con una sola mirada intentó hacerle saber a Banner que necesitaba estar solo y que por favor no lo siguiera.

Seguidamente apareció en el espacio que había sido designado como su habitación. Una de las pocas a las que con suerte se les podía llamar así. De inmediato se aseguró de estar totalmente encerrado.

Sus intentos por tranquilizarse parecían ser en vano, al no poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que implicaba relación con ese reino. Últimamente le ocurría con excesiva frecuencia. Comenzaba a inquietarle el solo pensamiento de lo que eso podría significar.

Aunque de cierta manera no había sido del todo culpa suya, admitía toda responsabilidad. Jamás podría compensar todo el daño y pérdida que provocó. A personas en su mayoría inocentes, de manera directa o indirecta. Innecesariamente.

Lesiones, heridas, traumas temporales o permanentes. Muerte, en los peores casos. Y con todos ellos, dolor, ira y tristeza a sus allegados. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo se sentiría, si le dijeran que debido a todo eso, alguien hubiera decidido terminar con su vida.

Porque una vida es una vida, sin importar de quién sea. Él jamás sería como su padre (tanto biológico como adoptivo), a quien no le importaba sobre quiénes debía pasar, para llegar o conseguir lo que ambicionaba.

Después de todo, jamás fue un gran partidario de la violencia.

Esperaba muy sinceramente que alguna vez lo pudieran perdonar. Por más que él mismo supiera que jamás lo merecería.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le hacía sentir verdaderamente falso. Un miserable mentiroso. Alguien en quien ni siquiera su adorada mortal debería confiar nunca.

Porque él jamás perdonaría a quien fuera que se hubiera atrevido en aquella ocasión.

Por todos los dioses... ¿cómo es que ella podía si quiera permitirse estar junto a él? ¿Dirigirle la palabra? Es decir, ¡él había atacado su hogar! Y no una, ¡dos veces!

¡Él! Que siempre se jactaba de no ser tan impulsivo como su "hermano". Si realmente hubiera querido hacerse con Midgard, lo habría conseguido. Sin ningún impedimento.

Existían maneras mucho más eficaces, rápidas y sutiles para hacerlo. Y sobre todo, sin implicar ninguna muerte más allá de las absolutamente necesarias.

Pero tal vez todo lo que se solía decir sobre él era cierto. Tal vez no podía evitar arrasar con caos, muerte y destrucción donde fuera que estuviera.

En realidad no importaba. Siempre conseguía sacar provecho de cualquier desventaja y esa inherentemente no sería la excepción. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera una.

* * *

 _A harcerles daño_

* * *

Después de mucho debatir (discutir) las diversas opciones (sólo una), y llegar a un acuerdo (casi nadie a favor), se decidió (obligó) que todos deberían poner en práctica lo aprendido durante los entrenamientos, y demostrar cuánto habían aprendido, transformando exitosamente una serie de objetos, para poder hacer lo que vendría siendo equivalente al jamón de Navidad.

Le había tomado una considerable cantidad de tiempo estabilizarse, pero lo logró y en cuanto lo hizo, volvió con los demás. Suficiente de lamentarse por lo que ya había sido.

Afortunadamente nadie hizo preguntas. O entendían que ya no quería pensar en cualquiera que fuese su problema, o Banner les había inventado alguna mentira.

Se hicieron incontables intentos con innombrables combinaciones de cosas, dando resultados repulsivos. Evidentemente habían comenzado a entrenar hacía una semana.

Finalmente, él terminó por hacerlo todo, con magia en su máxima expresión, creando un banquete de la nada, que a simple vista sería inacabable por lo abundante que era. Listo para iniciarse.

Pero los niños, como niños que eran, decidieron que sería mucho mejor, si el resto de los pasajeros se les unían en tan especial ocasión. Después de todo, era el día de Yule.

Así que tuvo que acrecentarlo al menos cien veces más, lo que lo dejó exhausto. Comenzaba a resentir el indiscriminado uso de su magia.

Hora de exponer su idea.

* * *

Inesperadamente Banner se le adelantó, proponiendo hacer algo que en Midgard se acostumbraba. Y que curiosamente, era prácticamente lo mismo que a él se le había ocurrido.

Entre los dos, organizaron a los niños en 2 grupos, liderado por cada uno de ellos, para ir cantando más de esos villancicos de "puerta en puerta". En resumidas cuentas, para hacer el tradicional Wassailing, e invitar (exhortar) a todos los demás a unirse a ellos en tan increíble celebración.

Se trazaron 2 rutas diferentes, de manera que no se encontraran en ningún momento hasta haber concluido sus respectivos recorridos, y marcando la sala en la que se encontraban como el inicio y final de ambas.

* * *

Al principio le pareció que era una de las peores ideas que se le pudieron haber cruzado por la cabeza. Humillante en maneras que no podía describir.

Luego de un rato, comenzó a contagiarse de la alegría de sus pequeños acompañantes, hasta que se encontró siendo quien encabezaba varias de las canciones.

Volvía a sentirse como un niño. Hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo hacía, intentando siempre no olvidar.

* * *

 _Algún día... pero ese día no es hoy._

* * *

Y consiguieron lo que se habían propuesto. Prácticamente todos los que iban a bordo se encontraban frente al gran árbol.

Nadie podía contener su asombro al verlo ahí, tan majestuoso, y mucho menos cuando entendieron que el banquete era real y no una simple ilusión.

Al principio el Príncipe no entendió por qué nadie hacía gesto alguno de acercarse para iniciar, hasta que recordó que el anfitrión era quien debía recibirlos e invitarlos.

El problema era que ni siquiera él tenía la entera certeza de serlo, al haberlo hecho indirectamente por órdenes de su hermano, quien precisamente era de los pocos que no se encontraban ahí.

Tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de que aún lo consideraran un miembro de la familia real, por lo que probablemente prefirieran recibir la invitación del rey.

Sin que él dijera algo, Banner se ofreció a ir a buscarlo. A él y a la Valkiria. Él intentó negarse, y al final decidieron ir los dos, dejando a Kaira, la mayor, a cargo del resto de los niños.

No hizo falta, puesto que en ese preciso instante, el rey hacía su gran acto de aparición en la gran estancia, entrando justamente del lado por el que ambos iban saliendo.

La reacción que tuvo, al ver lo que ahí se encontraba, fácilmente superó la de cualquier otra persona. Apenas logró contener un grito de emoción.

-¿Por qué no has dado inicio al banquete, hermanito?-, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, porque significaba que lo consideraba digno de hacerlo. -¿Me esperabas?-, reprimió el impulso de darle una respuesta ácida, al ver que no lo decía con una mala intención. Además, no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

* * *

Aunque en un principio se habían mostrado un poco renuentes, después de un rato ya todos se habían dejado llevar, sintiéndose claramente en confianza. Como si estuvieran en el palacio de Asgard, y no en una nave espacial gigante, en medio de la nada.

Sonrió sin intentar esconderlo, al ver que los niños estaban bastante felices con lo que habían logrado.

Aún así, seguía siendo bastante extraño que Valkiria no pareciera tener intenciones de celebrar. Bien por ella. No tenía por qué importarle.

Excepto que sí lo hacía. Porque... ¿cuál podría ser su excusa?

Bien es sabido que ser curioso casi siempre es contraproducente, pero correría el riesgo. Porque finalmente, él había sido víctima en infinitas ocasiones de las consecuencias de la curiosidad de otros. ¿Qué más podía suceder?

* * *

-¿Por qué no habías hecho esto desde mucho antes?-, preguntó alguien, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Porque resulta que no es tan sencillo, hermano-, su respuesta claramente indicaba que no quería ser molestado. Pero Thor, a quien siempre se le había dificultado entender las sutilezas del menor, obviamente no entendió.

-¿Acaso esto es complicado? ¡Pues lo haces parecer muy fácil!-, intentó elogiarlo. Ahora que todo había cambiado tan repentina y aplastantemente, comenzaba a comprender lo fundamental e indispensable que siempre había sido Loki, durante toda su vida.

-¿Y no siempre lo hago?-, genuinamente conmocionado por el inesperado comentario. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría esperado algo así. ¿Thor "bestia descerebrada" estaba reconociendo la importancia de sus habilidades "para niñas"? ¿En serio?

-Es verdad. Imagino que no debe ser nada fácil volverte el mejor hechicero de Asgard-, aunque era lo que el menor siempre había querido escuchar, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que evidentemente había algo más ahí.-¡Y por eso no entiendo cómo un simple mortal pudo hacerte caer en su trampa! ¿Por qué no intentaste liberarte?-, eso era. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿De verdad crees que estuve cayendo durante 30 minutos?-, reveló, borrando de inmediato la sonrisita burlona del rubio. -¡Por favor! ¡Su seidr es un chiste pésimo comparado con el mío!-, casi le provocó un escalofrío de solo pensar cuántas cosas desconocía sobre él.

Y se suponía que eran hermanos. Apenas y tenía una muy vaga idea de lo que significaba la palabra seidr y aún así dudaba de que fuera lo que pensaba que era. Muy probablemente se trataba de algo mucho más profundo y complejo de lo que creía.

* * *

 _A que me tengas miedo_

* * *

Las indeterminadas ocasiones en las que innumerable cantidad de personas coincidieron bajo el muérdago, en su mayoría oculto a simple vista y que se las arreglaron para no notar fácilmente, no podían hacer más, sino provocarle desbordante gracia y diversión. Más que nada por las múltiples y usuales reacciones de la mayoría.

Tan ingenuos y predecibles, como era habitual. Exactamente lo que provocó la tan inmediata caída del ya tan débil y vulnerable reino. Estancados por miles de años, creyendo y confiando en todo momento que la "era dorada" sería interminable. Que se extendería por toda la eternidad.

Le resultaba fascinantemente placentero el ver hacia dónde había conducido la ignorancia y arrogancia de quienes alguna vez se burlaron de él por nunca estar conforme con lo que ya tenía y sabía. Siempre buscando más, porque desde que podía recordar, había comprendido que se hundiría si no lo hacía.

Tarde o temprano. Mientras más tarde, más implacable y atroz sería. Y para ellos sucedió demasiado tarde. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y él parecía ser el único que permanecía imperturbable, porque fue el único que pudo prever tal escenario.

Siempre 1, 10, 100, 1000 pasos por delante de todos, al punto de escapar permanentemente de la vista Heimdall.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué se supone que estás haciendo?-, preguntó, acercándose a su hermano, quien parecía estar bastante ocupado compitiendo por ver quién lograba tomar la mayor cantidad de hidromiel en el menor tiempo posible. Le provocó nostalgia y un poco de culpabilidad ver tal escena. Volstagg siempre ganaba.

-¿Qué...-, apunto de atragantarse con la bebida. Todos los demás se burlaron por su fácil pérdida de concentración. -¡Me hiciste perder!-, reclamó tratando de parecer enojado, pero la verdad era que ya estaba (como diría Darcy) bastante "pasado de copas".

-No te hago falta para eso. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-, sereno y tranquilo, como evidentemente hacía falta para que el rubio decidiera seguirlo sin cuestionar demasiado.

-Está bien, está bien-, comenzó a levantarse torpemente. Divertido pensamiento, encajaba perfectamente con todo él: "Thorpe". -Ya vuelvo, amigos. No tardaré mucho-, siempre terminaba excediéndose hasta no poder consigo mismo.

-Sí, intentaré devolvérselos pronto-, secundó para que no dijeran nada. No conocía a nadie y definitivamente no iba a tratar con alguien más que el idiota de su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-, preguntó el mayor cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos de todos para no ser escuchados. Parecía un niño pequeño e impaciente. Perfecto.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con lo de los regalos?-, era algo en lo que había estado pensando durante esos dos días, porque no iba a permitir que lo echara todo a perder por un descuido. -¡Los que se supone que Padre entregaría esta noche!-, agregó, al ver que el otro no parecía entender.

-¡Ah, eso! No, ni idea. ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?-, de acuerdo. Era un idiota.

-¡Pues claro! Yo mismo ayudé a los niños a poner botas con paja y azúcar. Más te vale que lo hagas-, o me encargaré de que no puedas tener descendencia, pensó enojado.

-Se me ocurre algo, pero lo harás tú-, por supuesto. Y él era el Rey de Francia (expresión que Darcy solía usar).

-Sí, seguro que yo voy a terminar haciéndolo todo-, como siempre ocurría. Muy tonto de su parte tratar de hablar con... un intento de adulto.

* * *

Estaba con ambos "Revengers", planeando cuáles serían los regalos que repartirían esa "noche".

Era bastante sencillo darse una idea de más o menos qué darles a los niños que entrenaban con él. El problema sería con los que no.

Su padre siempre ordenaba dejar regalos por demás generalizados y en muchas ocasiones no era algo que los niños realmente desearan. Lo harían a la manera midgardiana. Thor se vería perfectamente ridículo como "Santa".

* * *

Y salen

Brillantes

Siempre te guiarán

* * *

Escuchó a lo lejos una canción de cuna que lo desgarró de manera descomunalmente atroz.

* * *

Dolor.

Sólo eso existía.

Quemaba.

Congelaba.

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

 _-¿Tú le temes a algo?-, preguntó un pequeño de ojos verdes a su padre. No tendría más de 380 años. Parecía acabar de despertar de una pesadilla, asustado. Llorando._

 _-Por supuesto que sí-, respondió sin dudar, igual que respondería a cualquier otra pregunta que él o su gemelo, o la que apenas venía y que él estaba seguro de que sería niña, pudieran hacerle alguna vez._

* * *

Un bloqueo mental por demás poderoso, si había permanecido intacto tantos años y pasado desapercibido incluso para él.

Conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de deshacer uno.

Lo haría, sin importarle nada más. Además, ya estaba dando todo un espectáculo.

* * *

¿Qué, exactamente, había olvidado?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

¿Quién, específicamente, lo había hecho olvidar?

Definitivamente él no. La firma mágica le era desconocida, y al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

¿Pudo haber sido necesario para él olvidar?

Absolutamente. Jamás habría permitido que le colocaran un hechizo así, de no ser terminantemente indispensable.

¿Estaba preparado para recordar?

Por supuesto que no.

* * *

 _Obviamente esa respuesta no era suficiente para alguien como él, y podía anticipar sin temor a equivocarse que insistiría hasta tener una más exacta. Venía de familia._

 _¿A qué le podía tener miedo?_

 _A perderlos, respondería instintivamente. Miles de respuestas se le vinieron a la mente, pero ninguna tan dominante como esa y tantas otras... cada una peor a la anterior. Una excelente pregunta, debería decir, si pudo dejarlo incapaz de responder._

 _Pero él aún era demasiado pequeño para esa clase de pensamientos, tan oscuros. Entonces... algo bastante más sutil._

 _Si eso llegara a suceder lo entendería. Todos en algún momento lo hacían._

 _Él, por el contrario, ya sabía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Desde el instante en que habían nacido, entendió que no existía manera ni nada que pudieran hacer para provocarlo. Ni siquiera aunque lo hicieran con ese propósito._

 _Y no le podía mentir, porque los alumnos ya habían superado al maestro. Les había enseñado demasiado bien. Además... la madre de ambos había prohibido las mentiras._

* * *

 ** _-¿A qué le tienes miedo, papá?_**

 ** _-A que tú o tu hermano algún día dejen de amarme, Narfi._**

* * *

De acuerdo. Definitivamente este no ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos. Muy bien, lo admito. Es horrible! Pero me llevó días! Y al menos quisiera compartirlo. Que no haya sido un esfuerzo en vano.

Antes que nada, me disculpo por lo evidentemente poco apegado a la realidad que puede resultar, porque definitivamente dudo que lo aquí planteado fuese considerado correcto. Investigé demasiado, pero siento que no fue suficiente.

Sí, la Navidad es una copia barata de Yule. No es cierto! Simplemente varias ideas fueron tomadas y adaptadas a una nueva cultura. Pero creo que quedé lejos de poder reflejarlo.

El límite de palabras literalmente me mantuvo atada de manos! ¡5 000 palabras exactamente!

Escribí toda una canción de cuna para la ocasión, pero solo pude incluir las dos primeras estrofas. Estuve a punto de descartarla, pero no me pareció apropiado.

Y el argumento principal quedó tan desarticulado y vagamente profundizado. No me había pasado esto antes.

Quería presentar al personaje como alguien que a pesar de que ya ha sufrido demasiado, puede o no decidir vengarse. Que no se deja llevar tan fácilmente por la desesperación. Y creo que al final ha sido todo un desastre. Más bien parece OoC, al igual que Bruce Banner.

Igualmente, tengo la sensación de que esta vez la redacción cayó al menos 30% por debajo de lo habitual. Al leerlo se siente como si solo lo hubiera hecho por hacerlo, pero juro que le he puesto tanta o más dedicación que para los retos anteriores.

En serio lo siento. Aún así, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Por favor, también críticas constructivas. Creo que en serio me urgen.


End file.
